The Shadows
by Gotham Knightress
Summary: because so many pirates have been attacking ships, the King's company travels over land for the return journey; however, they never expected a blizzard to start up half way home, trapping them. but, who are the mysterious people that have been following them? how do they know Halt? and are they here to safe, or kill them?


**Description:** King Duncan had traveled to a Clonmel to sign a peace treaty with King Sean, who is also Halts Nephew. the treaty has now been signed and the party is on it's way home. because so many pirates have been attacking ships, the company travels over land for the return journey; however, they never expected a blizzard to start up half way home, trapping them.

**Warning:** I don't know what I'm going to do with this story yet so T is just in-case, nothing for sure yet but will be posted at the beginning of every chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the known Rangers Apprentice characters, but the ones that you don't recognize are my own.

* * *

**Halt's P_O_V:**

I looked around at the sleeping party before me. it is a beautiful night, and so everyone decided to sleep beneath the stars. we had traveled to Clonmel and King Duncan had signed a treaty with my nephew Sean, which was allowed me the chance to see my nephew. each member of the company before me brought something to the party that made it amazing, and as I let my eyes roam over them all, doing a mental head count, I thought on who they are and how their lives have been.

the main person in our party is Duncan, who is also the King of Araluen, and one of the greatest ones we have ever had. his daughter, Princess Cassandra, is the next Queen with her husband Prince Horace the next in line for the kingship. Duncan is not like other kings, he cares about his people a great deal and fights almost every bug battle right beside them, often times leading the battle himself. Duncan is one of the greatest men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I am honored to be working under him. although, it is also fun disobeying him because I now that Duncan sees me as a brother, and thinks very highly of me.

Princess Cassandra is next, and as I said, she is the next in line for the throne beside her husband Horace. she is a lot like her father, and I have no doubt that she will be a great Queen, especially with Horace by her side.

speaking of Horace, he might be the prince and future King now, but he was once an orphan. Horace was a bully to Will when they were kids, but an accident made them come to an understanding and now they are practically brother, and are always looking out for each other. as with Cassandra, I have no doubt that Horace will be an amazing King, and I believe that Araluen will benefit greatly under his rule. mind you, not that I would ever tell him that.

next is Crowley who is the Rangers Commandant, the head of the Rangers Corps. he is getting old, and says he will soon pass his title on to someone else, won't everyone be surprised when he passes it on to Gilan because they all think it's going to be Will he chooses? however, Will out-right told Crowley that he didn't want to be in charge of the corps, and even told him he thought Gilan would be better at it and Crowley should chose him, so he did. Crowley was the first person I ever met when I came to Araluen and is one of my oldest friends, but even he doesn't know all my secrets, not even my wife does.

speaking of my Wife, Lady Pauline is a Diplomat that is about to retire. she was among the first I met when I came to these lands and as such she was one of my oldest friends. but when my last apprentice was about to graduate I finally got up the courage to tell her I loved her and we were married a little before Will became a full ranger. Pauline is the among the only people in the world I fear, and most seem to find that hilarious, but I love her deeply. but as I said, no matter how much I love Pauline, she doesn't know all my secrets, or everything about my past. although she is the only one that knows that Ferris and I were triplets not twins, and that my other twin had left with me when I'd left my home, only for us to part ways before I got to Araluen.

speaking of my apprentices. Gilan must be very comfortable because he just started snoring. Gilan was the son of a knight, and he is the only ranger that also uses a sword. he has no idea that Crowley has decided he will take over for him when Crowley retires, and I can't wait to see the pour boy turn into a stuttering fool when he tries to thank Crowley. like Horace Gilan thinks of Will as a little brother, and he would do anything to protect and help him, which is probably why he glances at Will when we travel, because something always happens to the boy and Gilan worries for his safety.

speaking of Will, he and Alyss are supposed to be married when we return to Araluen. after he proposed on the boat and she turned him down he spent months making a perfect date, only to drop to his knees and beg her to marry him at the end. Alyss finally said yes and the two of them can't seem to wait to be married and start a family. but I should probably stop thinking about Will, because I could spend hours thinking about the man that I love as a son, and who has gone through more in his short life than many men do in their entire lifetime. so only his fiance, who is sleeping right beside him.

Alyss is an amazing girl, and that's all I can really say about her. for nothing else does her justice. I know that her and Will are perfect for each other and will make each other happy, and that's all that matters.

and

Me, well I'm me and that's all there is too it.

* * *

I come out of my musing as I hear a sound near by, quickly remembering why I have volunteered to take the midnight shift when it is cold and pitch black out. it's because we have been being followed for the past five days, ever since we left the palace in Clonmel. I only noticed that we were being followed this morning when I caught a faint glimpse of someone in the trees this afternoon when we stopped to feed the horses. this spoke very highly of their skills, if they could follow a company containing four rangers for five days without any of them noticing them. but I now we don't have to worry about those following us, and that is they meant us harm no ranger could protect anyone from them.

their are two men following my company, and they are far better than Rangers could hope to be, for reasons I won't go into now. but they can move in the shadows in ways that not even Rangers can comprehend, and that is why they are known as the shadows. but why would such dangerous people be following my company? because they are only dangerous to people that wish harm on the innocents. and I know that they are no threat to my company because they could kill us at any time, and have not, which means they aren't going too. that, and I happen to know all of them by name.

* * *

with a soft smile that few get to see. I move deeper into the forest so those in camp can't hear me.

"are you going to come out Chimera (pronounced Cheem-ara)?" I asked softly, knowing he could hear me. I smile again as a figure seems to appear out of the very shadows, making him look as if he is a demon. the figure wears a black cloak that hides his body completely, making it impossible to know any of what he wears. but you could still see that he is taller than King Duncan, and has broader shoulders than man knights. those alone told everyone that he is not a man to mess with, if only they knew the man beneath the hood. "it is good to see you again Chimera, but who is with you?"

"it is good to see you as well Halt, and Cielo (pronounced Ceeloo) is with me." I nodded, and then open my arms to welcome him with a hug.

"if you don't mind them knowing I believe we will stop by for a while to see the others." I say, knowing how much Chimera wanted to keep them all a secret, but longing to see them all myself to know they are safe.

"it is not safe." Chimera said with a growl. "but when you are closer they will meet with you one at a time every night, so that they may say hello."

a birds cry interrupts before I can speak, and Chimera and I share a look before he speaks again.

"I must go, someone in your camp awake and comes looking for you." he is already almost to the forest's edge before he turns back to me. "I love you. may the shadows guide you."

"and may the Raven forever reign." as he turned to smile as me once more, I again spoke the words that just five days before had made Sean so very happy. "I love you, and be careful Nephew."

* * *

**What do you think?**

**R&R please.**


End file.
